marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlade Divac
| birth_place = Prijepolje, SR Serbia, SFR Yugoslavia | nationality = Serbian | known_for = NBA playing career as center with L.A. Lakers, Sacremento Kings, and Charlotte Hornets and FIBA/Int'l career with several Euro teams | series = Married... with Children | character = as Himself in cameo | episodes = "A Tisket, a Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?" (Season 8 premiere) }} Vlade Divac (Serbian Cyrillic: Владе Дивац, pronounced dǐːʋats) (born February 3, 1968) is a retired Serbian professional basketball player and current sports administrator. Vlade guest appears as himself in a charity basketball game in the Season 8 opening episode "A Tisket, A Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?". Divac spent most of his career in the NBA]]. At 7'1", he played center and was known for his passing skills. Divac was among the first group of European basketball players to transfer to the NBA in the late 1980s and was named one of the 50 Greatest Euroleague Contributors. Divac is one of six players in NBA history to record 13,000 points, 9,000 rebounds, 3,000 assists and 1,500 blocked shots, along with Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Tim Duncan, Shaquille O'Neal, Kevin Garnett and Hakeem Olajuwon. The NBA hasn't always tracked blocked shots, so other players such as Bill Russell and Wilt Chamberlain probably had similar career achievements. Vlade Divac appears as himself in a charity basketball game fan in the Season 8 MWC episode "A Tisket, A Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?".Divac was also the first player born and trained outside the United States to play in over 1,000 games in the NBA. On August 20, 2010, Divac was inducted into the FIBA Hall of Fame in recognition of his play in international competition. Acting work/TV apperances During his time with the Los Angeles Lakers, Divac's popularity and marketing potential, in addition to his entertaining and good-natured personality, were picked up on by the American TV industry. As a result he appeared quite a few times on Los Angeles-based late night programmes such as The Arsenio Hall Show and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. In 1990, he was featured in a commercial with Laker teammates A. C. Green and Mychal Thompson for the Schick brand razors company. He also appeared in American sitcoms Married... with Children and Coach, as well as in the short lived Good Sports sitcom. On the big screen Divac took part in basketball-based movies Eddie, Space Jam and Juwanna Mann. Later in his career, he appeared on Larry King Live in 1999 and The Late Late Show in 2002. In Serbia, all throughout his playing career, Divac regularly appeared in commercials pitching products ranging from Atlas Beer to Societe Generale Bank mortgage credit plans. He appeared in a national TV commercial in the United States alongside former NBA star Darryl Dawkins for Taco Bell. Vlade appeared as a special guest on Eurovision 2008. He threw a ball into the audience, which marked the beginning of televoting. Divac features in the ESPN 30 for 30 documentary Once Brothers, where he discusses the exploits of the Yugoslavia national basketball team in the late 1980s and early 1990s and how the Yugoslav Wars tore them apart, especially in context of his broken friendship with Croatian player Dražen Petrović. He also appears in Boris Malagurski's documentary film The Weight of Chains, in which he talks about the 1999 NATO bombing of Yugoslavia. Personal life Divac and his wife Snežana have two sons, Luka and Matija, and an adopted daughter, Petra, whose biological parents were killed by Kosovo Liberation Army snipers during the Kosovo War.Vlade Divac's Private War, retrieved July 19, 2010 Filmography Movies * The Weight of Chains (2010) -Himself * We are No Angels 3: Rock & Roll Fight Back (2008) -God * Crossover (2004) -Himself * Juwanna Mann (2002) -Beat Player Morse * Driving Me Crazy (TV) (2000) -Viglione, Gene * Space Jam (1996) -Himself (Los Angeles Lakers) * Eddie (1996) -Himself (Los Angeles Lakers) Television * Želite li da postanete milioner? - Serbia, New Year's 2008 celebrity charity edition – Himself (Answered 13 questions, won RSD1,250,000) * Crni Gruja, "Kolac" (2003) -Vampir Toza * Rachel Gunn, R.N., "Rachel Sees Red" (2000) * Married... with Children, " A Tisket, a Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?" (1993) – Himself * Coach, "Dateline-Bangkok" (1992) -Delivery Man * Good Sports, "The Reviews are in" (1991) -Himself * Once Brothers -Documentary about Dražen Petrović and Vlade Divac on ESPN - October 2010 References External links *Vlade Divac playerfile @ NBA.com *Divac's Charity Website *Euroleague.net 50 greatest contributors *Vlade Divac Statistics @ Basketball-Reference.com Category:Guest stars